htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Warming
House Warming is a HTF Dimensions episode. It takes place in dimension 2. Roles Staring *Groove *Nails *Cuddles Featuring *Brushy *Lammy *Mime *Glider *Axl Appearances *Lifty *Truffles Plot Nails finishes building a house for Groove. He gratefully thanks Nails and walks up to his new house, but he falls backwards as he avoids stepping on a loose nail sticking up through the porch. Nails turns around and suddenly the house collapses. Groove runs to his destroyed home in distress, while Nails thinks of how to rectify the situation. With a triumphant, "Aha!" he has his answer. We cut to Nails giving orders to Groove, Lammy, Mime, Brushy, Glider, and Axl as they all stand around a blueprint, ready to help rebuild the house. Cuddles is the exception to this, as he happily plays with an origami crane nearby. When the tail of the crane breaks, a saddened Cuddles uses the blueprint of the house to make a new one. Groove, who is putting pipes together, grabs Cuddles and asks him to finish his task when he notices the water canister close to the end of the table. While he panickedly runs to fix the cooler, Cuddles, not paying attention, begins sticking water pipes together with electrical pipes. Cuddles turns his attention to Mime, who is standing behind a wall of bricks he just laid down. Mime begins walking forward and slowly lowers his body, performing the invisible staircase routine. Cuddles is very much amused by this as he begins clapping and laughing. Later, Mime hands Brushy logs, while she feeds them into a woodchipper-type machine that cuts the logs into boards. Unfortunately, The Mole goes too fast for her and he ends up knocking her into the wood-slicer. Later, inside the newly finished and decorated house, Groove marvels and thanks everyone for their help. When he tries to open what he thinks is the front door, however, he comes face to face with a brick wall. Everyone else sheepishly walks away. Glider finds a window leading to another room and Axl finds a door that leads to the refrigerator. Nails continues to walk around the house, while Mime finds the back door but closes it. Lammy, meanwhile, walks into a room where she begins falling as she discovers somehow she's been walking sideways through the house. She lands on the banister of a staircase and begins sliding down. Elsewhere, Mime walks behind a couch and tries to perform the invisible staircase routine once more for Cuddles. This time, however, Cuddles begins falling, prompting Cuddles to laugh at what he thinks is a change in the act. We see, however, that Mime fell down an actual staircase leading to the basement, breaking his back and limbs. While Glider walks through the hallways he notices all kinds of hazards As Lammy continues to slide down the banister, she hits her head on a beam, a mounted Moose's head, and a chandelier. She comes across a group of nails sticking out of the banister, which cut her body as she slides over them. Meanwhile, Groove finds a hallway full of doors. At the bottom of the staircase, Nails walks by as Lammy's body slides to the bottom, completely shredded by the nails, and immediately splits upon stopping. Nails gets scared and runs through the hallways. Axl, on the other side of the wall sees a Dutch door, a door that splits into two halves. He quickly opens the top half of the door, accidentally decapitating Nails who walks by on the other side. He closes the door again and then looks down a grate in the floor, seeing Glider beneath him. As he says hello to him, the wall bed falls down, crushing him and forcing his body out through the holes in the grate. The bloody chunks of Axl land on Gliders head and he begins panicking. He runs into a bathroom and hops in the shower to clean himself off. Unfortunately, because Cuddles earlier mixed electrical pipes with water pipes, Glider gets electrocuted to death. The lights in the room Groove is in begin flickering. Groove, out of breath from having having opened nine doors, only has one more between him and the outside. He runs full speed at the door and manages to knock it open. He hops over a loose nail in the porch and turns around to look at the house. To his shock, the house is in the shape of an origami crane, indicating the group took the blueprints a little too literally. As Groove begins walking forward he steps on a loose floorboard, with Brushy's remains stuck to the bottom. The board flies up and sends a nail into his face, piercing his eye and killing him. Then, the episode irises out, as Cuddles walks behind the couch and falls down the stairs. Moral "Charity begins at home" Deaths *Brushy is knocked accidentally into a wood-slicer. *Mime falls down a staircase and breaks numerous bones and dies by the wounds. (debatable, as his eye is twitching as he is shown mangled at the bottom of the stairs.) *Lammy is cut in half as she slides down a staircase with nails poking out of it. *Nails is decapitated accidentally by Axl when he opens a Dutch door. *Axl is crushed by a wall bed and his body is cut up in bloody squares through the holes in a grate. *Glider is electrocuted when he takes a shower in a tub with electrical pipes mixed with water pipes. *Groove is hit in the face with a nail, piercing one of his eyes and his brain. *Cuddles falls down the stairs and breaks several bones. (Also debatable) Goofs *Mimes ears disappear briefly when he first falls down the stairs. *When Nails finds Lammy's corpse his pupils are not pac-man shaped. *Despite his army jacket, Axl's chunks of skin still manage to be pushed through the grate Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 2 episodes Category:TV episodes